A Grim Ate My Homework
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: James, Remus, and Peter are looking for their Homework. One-Shot Drabble. Inspired by Tumblr.


**_A Grim Ate My Homework_**

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

This was not good. James Potter was rummaging through his packs and his trunks trying to find his homework. And coincidentally enough, Remus and Peter were trying to find their homework too.

"Damn it! My essay for charms is due and I can't find it anywhere!" James said as he was looking even under his bed for the damn parchments.

Remus swore that he had done his homework last night. He knew that the essay for his transfiguration class was finished and he had the ink stains to prove it. He sighed and kept looking.

Peter was freaking out the most as he dug into his pack and finally grabbed the prachments needed.

"OH! I would've failed is i didn't have these papers...wait..." Peter said as he looked over his papers.

The ink was smudged and there was a tear at the top of the page.

"Hey...my parchement's ripped." Peter said frowning.

"At least you have your papers, Wormy. I'm still looking for mine!" James said as he ran his hands through his messy black hair.

Remus sighed in frustration and looked down at his feet. Trying to remember where he last put his parchments. He noticed something in the corner of their room. A black something. Remus walked over to it and noticed a large black grim was gnawing on a small stack of papers.

"PADFOOT!" Remus cried as he kicked the grim away.

A yelp sounded and it shifted back into Sirius Black, he still had a piece of paper in his mouth.

"Damn Mooney! You kick too hard." He said as he rubbed his butt a little in mock pain.

"What the hell, Padfoot?" James said as he bent down to pick up the ripped parchments.

James looked closer to the ripped parchments and he paled.

This wasn't good.

"Did you...Did you seriously eat our HOMEWORK?" James asked mortified.

Sirius grinned and his silver eyes glimmer in mirth and humor. That was payback for turning his hair pink a few nights ago. He had overheard some muggle borns wondering if they could get away with 'A dog ate my homework excuse.' He wanted to know if it can stick.

"Why yes, I am Sirius." He grinned at his friends.

"Damn it Padfoot! I worked hard on this essay!" James said as he grabbed his best friend by the collar of his blazer and shook him.

"You mean you asked for Evans help on it and she mostly did the work for you? For shame, Prongs." Sirius grinned evilly.

Remus shook his head and face-palmed himself. Well at Least he doesn't have Transfiguration until after Lunch. He had History of Magic beforehand to work on the essay...James on the other hand...

"I have Charms first thing, Padfoot! What the bloody hell am I supposed to tell Flitwick now?" James said as he shook his best friend again.

"Just tell him a grim ate your homework. I'm sure he'll be lenient on you...enough." Sirius said as he pried his friends hands of of him.

James went into a tizzy and forgot about Sirius and grabbed parchment and ink and went to town on his essay, trying to remember most of what Lilly Evens told him..to the best of his ability.

Sirius belived that this would be the best day ever.

* * *

"Mr. Potter...you expect me to believe that a _grim_ ate your homework?" The short half goblin professor asked the messy haired, hazel eyed teen.

James was completely stone faced.

"Yes sir...a grim really did eat my homework..." He said as he broke his composure and fell to his knees.

"You have to believe me! It destroyed my homework! The evil fiend!" James said madly.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter couldn't help but snicker at James' predicament. Even Remus whose homework was also eaten by Sirius, couldn't help but just laugh at the situation.

"Mr. Potter, I must admire the creative excuse you have thought up. But, detention today with me and 10 points from Gryffindor. Now return to your seat." Flitwick said as he turned away and prepared himself for class.

James looked like he had his soul sucked out of him as he walked wobbly to his seat by Sirius.

"I feel bad for you Prongs, I really do...NOT." Sirius laughed.

Remus and Peter laughed along as James shook himself out of his shock and glared at Sirius.

"I will have my revenge Sirius...Be on your guard." James seethed.

Sirius didn't take him seriously.

Later that day, James was writing lines.

_I will not make the excuse: A grim ate my homework_. 100 times.

* * *

**_Three Days Later..._**

"PRONGS!" Sirius shouted early in the morning.

Sirius woke up to see a stag bending over Sirius's pack and was eating parchment. Sirius's potions homework to be exact.

"Damn it, Prongs! That was my Potions Homework! I have to get a passing grade or else my mother will send a howler again!" Sirius shouted in despair.

The stag just continued to eat the homework all the while staring at Sirius contently.

Revenge was sweet.

Later that day Sirius was writing lines for Slughorn.

_I will not make the excuse: 'A stag ate my homework'. _100 times.

These pranks were a few of the many happy pranks the Marauders had. Until a few days before James' Marriage to Lilly Evens, Sirius dared James at the Bachelor's Party that they could get drunk and turned into their animangus form without much problem. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Tumbler gave me the idea for this oneshot…I swear I get inspiration for one-shots like that. I hope you liked the one-shot. I personally thought it was funny. Think about it…Sirius turns into a dog and eats his friend's homework for a prank. HA! Even you guys have to admit it would be a Marauder worthy prank. Tumbler, you give me the greatest inspirations for one shots. XD Hope you guys liked it! _**Please leave detailed reviews and opinions please! **_They help me be a much better writer when i hear from you guys! Have an awesome night! :D

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
